Rules
by Matsuo Kumiko - Haehyuk Kyumin
Summary: Donghae membuat sebuah peraturan aneh di dorm? Dan semua peraturan tersebut berkaitan dengan Eunhyuk. Apa yang dilakukan Eunhyuk? Haehyuk couple


Title : RULES

Main Cast :

- Lee Hyukjae

- Lee Donghae

and another support cast

Main Pair : Haehyuk

Genre : BL / Romance / Humor

Rating : T

Length : Oneshoot

Author : Matsuo Kumiko

* * *

><p>PERATURAN! (BERLAKU NTK LEE HYUKJAE, NAE BABY HYUKKIE)<p>

1. Tidak boleh memanggil member lain dengan sebutan 'Chagiya', panggilan tersebut hanya boleh digunakan untuk Donghae

2. Tidak boleh melakukan skinship secara berlebihan dengan member lain, terutama Choi Siwon -kuda-! NO KISSU!

3. Setiap hari harus mengucapkan 'Saranghaeyo' pada Donghae setidaknya 5x

4. Setiap pagi harus memberikan morning kiss pada Donghae (Jika Hyukkie-baby bangun lebih dulu, harus tetap memberikan morning kiss meskipun Donghae belum bangun)

5. Tidak boleh menolak apa bila Donghae melakukan skinship, hug, kissu, atau melakukan lebih daripada itu

6. Harus meminta ijin pada Donghae jika ingin pergi keluar dorm (hal ini berlaku diluar urusan kerja)

7. Sebelum pergi dan sesudah tiba di dorm harus memberikan kissu pada Donghae

8. Tidak boleh bermanja-manja pada member lain, hanya boleh bermanja-manja pada Donghae

9. Lee Hyukjae adalah milik Lee Donghae!

10. NO ONE CAN TOUCH MINE -read : Lee Hyukkie Baby-

Sekian

Tertanda,

Lee Donghae

* * *

><p><strong>Author POV<strong>

Hyukjae membaca peraturan tersebut yang seluruh isinya merunjuk pada dirinya. Dengan wajah memerah, ia berjalan menuju kamarnya dan Donghae. Tak lupa kertas berisi peraturan tersebut ia bawa. Sesampai di depan pintu kamarnya, Hyukjae membuka pintu dengan keras.

"Ya! LEE DONGHAE!"

* * *

><p>Hyukjae berteriak memanggil Donghae, namun ia tak mendapati siapa pun di sana. Ia memasuki kamar dan melihat ke seluruh penjuru kamar, namun tak ada seorang pun di sana. Tak ada Donghae. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berniat untuk pergi dari sana, kembali mencari Donghae di dorm. Namun sesaat sebelum tangannya menyentuh gagang pintu, terdenger suara air dari dalam kamar mandi. Dengan segera, Hyukjae menghampiri pintu kamar mandi dan membukanya dengan kasar.<p>

"LEE DONGHAE!" seru Hyukjae.

BRAK!

Dengan segera, Hyukjae kembali menutup pintu dengan keras. Ia berjalan ke arah ranjang dan bersembunyi di bawah selimut. Tak beberapa lama, pintu kamar mandi kembali terbuka. Terlihatlah Donghae yang mengenakan kaus berwarna putih dengan tulisan 'Super Junior' dan celana pendek berwarna hitam. Tak lupa sebuah handuk kecil melingkar dilehernya, untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang cukup basah.

"Hyukkie baby…" panggil Donghae saat mendapati sebuah gundukan di atas ranjangnya dan Hyukjae.

Dengan perlahan, Donghae berjalan menghampiri ranjangnya dan duduk di tepi ranjang dekat gundukan tersebut. Donghae berusaha untuk menarik selimut tersebut, namun di saat yang sama Hyukjae juga menarik selimut tersebut agar tetap menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Hyukkie… Baby… Gwenchanayo?"

"Gwenchana. Aku baik-baik saja, Hae"

"Geureyo?"

"Ne, gwenchana"

Dengan perlahan, tangan Donghae mengelus gundukan tersebut. Entah bagian tubuh mana yang dielus olehnya, karena seluruh tubuh Hyukjae tertutupi sebuah selimut.

"Hae…" panggil Hyukjae pelan.

"Ne?"

"Mengapa kau tidak mengunci pintu saat berada di kamar mandi?"

"Mianhae, aku lupa. Lagipula, mengapa kau membuka pintu tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu?"

"Aku… Aku…"

"Waeyo?"

Hyukjae membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan menatap ke arah Donghae. Ia mengarahkan kertas tak berbentuk yang berada di tangannya pada Donghae.

"Hae, apa maksudmu membuat peraturan seperti ini?"

* * *

><p>Donghae tersenyum lembut pada Hyukjae. Dengan perlahan ia mengarahkan tangannya pada Hyukjae dan mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut. Hyukjae yang bingung dengan sikap Donghae yang tiba-tiba, hanya bisa menerima perlakuan tersebut karena sebetulnya ia juga menikmati sentuhan yang diberikan oleh Donghae.<p>

"Hae…" panggil Hyukjae pelan.

Donghae masih terus mengelus rambut Hyukjae dengan lembut, membiarkan Hyukjae melanjutkan apa yang ingin ia katakan. Namun setelah menunggu cukup lama, Hyukjae tak juga melanjutkan ucapannya. Hingga akhir Donghae memutuskan untuk memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi di antara mereka.

"Wae, chagi?" tanya Donghae.

Hyukjae yang sedari tadi melihat ke arah Donghae, menundukkan kepalanya.

"Mi-mi-mian… Mianhae…" ujar Hyukjae dengan sangat pelan dan hampir tidak terdengar.

Donghae berhenti mengelus rambut Hyukjae. Ia menyentuh pipi Hyukjae, meminta namjachingu-nya itu untuk mengangkat kepalanya dan kembali menatap wajahnya. Hyukjae mengerti maksud Donghae, sehingga ia mengangkat kepalanya dan kembali menatap Donghae.

"Hae…"

Donghae kembali tersenyum. Ia sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Hyukjae dan mencium bibir namja pecinta strawberry itu secara sekilas. Mendapat perlakuan tersebut secara tiba-tiba dari Donghae, wajah Hyukjae bersemu merah.

"Waeyo? Mengapa kau meminta maaf, Baby?"

Wajah Hykjae semakin bersemu merah. Ia mengambil sebuah bantal dan menutupi wajahnya agar Donghae tidak bisa melihat wajahnya yang semakin bersemu merah.

"Mi-mianhae… Mianhae, aku membuka pintu tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu. A-aku jadi melihat…"

"Gwenchana. Bukankah kau sudah sering melihat tubuhku?"

"Ta-ta-tapi…"

Donghae tertawa melihat namjachingu-nya yang malu hanya karena melihat tubuh bagian atasnya tanpa tertutupi sehelai benang pun. Padahal mereka sudah sering melihat tubuh masing-masing karena biasanya pada saat latihan dance, mereka terbiasa membuka atasan dikarenakan banyaknya keringat yang menetes sehingga pakaian yang mereka kenakan menjadi basah dan lembab. Sangat tidak enak untuk dikenakan.

"Gwenchana, Baby. Aku tidak akan marah karena kau melihat tubuhku"

"Tapi Hae~"

"Gwenchana, ne?"

"Tetap saja, Hae… Aku malu~"

* * *

><p>Donghae melingkarkan salah satu tangannya pada pinggang Hyukjae dari belakang, dan tangan lainnya tengah sibuk mengelus dan memainkan rambut Hyukjae yang halus serta lembut. Sedangkan Hyukjae menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dada Donghae yang cukup bidang. Di tangan Hyukjae terdapat semangkuk besar ice cream rasa strawberry dan tangannya yang lain terdapat sebuah sendok kecil yang ia gunakan untuk memakan ice cream strawberry tak tersebut. Tak jarang Hyukjae membagi ice creamnya kepada Donghae dengan cara menyuapi namja tersebut dengan sendok kecil yang ia gunakan untuk memakan ice cream tersebut, sehingga mereka berciuman secara tidak langsung. Tanpa sengaja, Hyukjae melihat selembar kertas yang sudah tak berbentuk di atas lantai. Ia kembali teringat dengan tujuan awalnya untuk mencari Donghae. Seharusnya ia meminta penjelasan mengenai kertas tersebut, tapi mengapa ia jadi bermanja-manja pada Donghae? Ini sudah terlalu jauh dari tujuan awalnya.<p>

"Hae…"

"Ne, Baby?"

Hyukjae meletakkan ice creamnya di atas meja yang berada di samping ranjang. Kemudian ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah lantai. Ia mengambil kertas tak berbentuk yang ada di atas lantai. Donghae menatap Hyukjae dengan bingung. Untuk apa kertas tak berbentuk itu? Hyukjae membalikkan tubuhnya, sehingga saat ini ia tengah berhadapan dengan Donghae. Dengan perlahan, ia mengarahkan kertas tak berbentuk itu pada Donghae, meminta namjachingu-nya itu untuk membaca isi kertas tersebut. Donghae mengambil kertas tersebut dan membacanya dengan perlahan.

PERATURAN! (BERLAKU NTK LEE HYUKJAE, NAE BABY HYUKKIE)

1. Tidak boleh memanggil member lain dengan sebutan 'Chagiya', panggilan tersebut hanya boleh digunakan untuk Donghae

2. Tidak boleh melakukan skinship secara berlebihan dengan member lain, terutama Choi Siwon -kuda-! NO KISSU!

3. Setiap hari harus mengucapkan 'Saranghaeyo' pada Donghae setidaknya 5x

4. Setiap pagi harus memberikan morning kiss pada Donghae (Jika Hyukkie-baby bangun lebih dulu, harus tetap memberikan morning kiss meskipun Donghae belum bangun)

5. Tidak boleh menolak apa bila Donghae melakukan skinship, hug, kissu, atau melakukan lebih daripada itu

6. Harus meminta ijin pada Donghae jika ingin pergi keluar dorm (hal ini berlaku diluar urusan kerja)

7. Sebelum pergi dan sesudah tiba di dorm harus memberikan kissu pada Donghae

8. Tidak boleh bermanja-manja pada member lain, hanya boleh bermanja-manja pada Donghae

9. Lee Hyukjae adalah milik Lee Donghae!

10. NO ONE CAN TOUCH MINE -read : Lee Hyukkie Baby-

Sekian

Tertanda,

Lee Donghae

Selesai membaca, Donghae menatap Hyukjae. Ia mendapati Hyukjae yang tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menggembungkan pipinya, sungguh terlihat sangat manis.

"Waeyo?" tanya Donghae.

"Ya! Apa maksudmu membuat peraturan konyol seperti itu, Hae? Itu sungguh memalukan"

"Jadi… Menurutmu ini memalukan, chagi? Menurutmu ini konyol?"

Hyukjae terdiam. Aish~ Ia salah bicara, seharusnya ia tidak mengatakan bahwa peraturan yang Donghae buat itu konyol dan memalukan. Yah, meskipun peraturan tersebut memang konyol dan memalukan.

"A-a-aku… Aku–"

"Gwenchana. Jika menurutmu memang memalukan dan konyol…"

BREK!

Donghae merobek kertas tersebut hingga menjadi beberapa bagian. Hyukjae kaget melihat hal itu. Ia semakin merasa bersalah pada Donghae. Sungguh, ia tak bermaksud untuk menyakiti hati Donghae.

"Hae…"

"Gwenchana. Kini peraturan konyol dan memalukan itu sudah tak ada" ujar Donghae dingin.

Tanpa terasa, mata Hyukjae mulai memanas saat mendengar nada suara Donghae yang dingin. Dengan segera, Hyukjae memeluk tubuh Donghae dan membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Donghae. Namun, Donghae tak melakukan apa pun. Ia hanya melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Hyukjae. Biasanya saat Hyukjae memeluk tubuhnya, Donghae akan balas melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Hyukjae dan mengelus punggung Hyukjae dengan lembut.

"H-hae… Hiks… Hiks… Mianhae. A-aku… A-aku tak bermaksud untuk menyakiti hatimu. A-aku… Hiks… Hae~"

Donghae yang tidak tega mendengar tangisan Hyukjae, berusaha untuk menenangkan namja pecinta strawberry itu. Namun Hyukjae tak juga berhenti menangis, tangisannya semakin kencang dan membuat Donghae menyesal karena telah berbicara dengan nada dingin. Aish~ Apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini? Bagaimana cara menenangkan Hyukjae.

"Hyukkie… Baby, tenanglah… Aku tidak marah, chagi…"

Donghae berusaha untuk membujuk Hyukjae agar berhenti menangis, namun Hyukjae tak juga berhenti menangis. Akhirnya setelah cukup lama, Donghae menemukan cara untuk menenangkan anchovy-nya yang tengah menangis. Dengan perlahan, ia melepas pelukannya pada tubuh Hyukjae dan juga pelukan Hyukjae pada tubuhnya. Lalu ia sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Hyukjae, menciptakan jarak diantara keduanya. Kemudian, Donghae mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Hyukjae. Wajah keduanya semakin dekat, menipiskan jarak yang ada di antara mereka.

CUP~

* * *

><p>Hyukjae tersentak kaget saat mendapati Donghae tengah mempertemukan bibir mereka. Seketika itu juga, tangisannya berhenti. Donghae yang menyadari bahwa Hyukkie-nya telah berhenti menangis, segera melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.<p>

"Hyukkie…" ujar Donghae sembari memberikan kecupan singkat di pipi Hyukjae.

Hyukjae terdiam, ia hanya mengerjapkan kedua matanya.

"Baby?"

Donghae mengelus pipi Hyukjae dengan lembut, berusaha untuk menyadarkan Hyukjae. Namun, Hyukjae tak kunjung sadar dari shock yang dialaminya. Donghae yang bingung, kembali mencium bibir Hyukjae dengan mesra.

CUP~

Donghae segera melepaskan tautan bibir keduanya. Namun tak ada reaksi dari sang namjachingu tercinta. Donghae pun kembali mencium Hyukjae dan kali ini, tidak hanya di bibir.

CUP~ CUP~ CUP~

CUP~ CUP~ CUP~

CUP~ CUP~ CUP~

Bibir, kelopak mata, hidung, pipi, dahi, dagu, telinga, hingga leher. Donghae mencium namjachingu-nya diberbagai tempat. Ia bahkan berhasil membuat Hyukjae mendesah saat ia menjilati telinga Hyukjae dan juga leher Hyukjae.

"H-h-hae… Ahhh~ H-hae~ Hen– Ahn~ tikan…" ujar Hyukjae saat Donghae tengah memjilati leher Hyukjae.

Donghae yang menyadari bahwa namjachingu-nya telah sadar dari shock yang dialaminya, segera menghentikan kegiatannya. Lalu mencium bibir Hyukjae sekilas.

"Hyukkie… Sudah sadar dari shock-mu?"

Hyukjae menggembungkan pipinya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tangan kanannya terangkat dan memukul dada Donghae dengan perlahan.

"Ya! Dasar kau, ikan Mokpo! Mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan" seru Hyukjae.

Donghae tertawa melihat tingkah namjachingu-nya yang lucu nan menggemaskan. Sungguh ia ingin kembali menikmati bibir Hyukjae.

"Ya! Jangan tertawa!" seru Hyukjae kesal.

"Hae~ Berhenti tertawa. Atau kau tidak boleh tidur di kamarku hingga 2 bulan ke depan" ancam Hyukjae saat mendapati Donghae yang tak juga meredakan tawanya.

Donghae tau bahwa Hyukjae tidak pernah bermain-main dengan ancamannya, oleh karena itu ia segera berhenti tertawa.

"Hae… Kau sudah tidak marah padaku kan?" tanya Hyukjae dengan suara menggoda sembari bergelayut pada lengan Donghae dengan mesra.

Donghae menatap Hyukjae sembari tersenyum. Ia mencium bibir Hyukjae sekilas, namun tetap berhasil membuat wajah Hyukjae merona merah.

"Ne, tentu saja aku tidak marah padamu. Dan mengenai peraturan itu–"

"Ani, jangan membahasnya lagi. Kita lupakan saja soal peraturan itu" potong Hyukjae.

"Ne, Hyukkie… Kau mau kan melakukan semua yang ada di kertas itu? Semua peraturan yang kubuat?"

"Mwo? A-aku… A-aku… I-itu…"

"Kau tidak mau?"

"ANIYO! Bukan itu!" sanggah Hyukjae cepat.

"Jadi… Kau akan melakukannya, Hyukkie?"

Hyukjae terdiam. Aish~ Donghae menjebaknya. Ia tidak ingin menolak Donghae, tapi ia juga tidak mau melakukan semua yang ada di dalam kertas tersebut. Bagaimana ini?

"Hyukkie…"

"H-hae… A-aku… Aku malu~" ujar Hyukjae dengan wajah bersemu merah.

Donghae tercengang mendengar jawaban dari Hyukjae dan melihat ekspresinya. Malu? Aish~ Hyukjae sungguh manis. Ia sungguh ingin menyantap Hyukjae-nya yang terlihat imut saat malu.

"H-hyukkie…"

Hyukjae memeluk Donghae dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Donghae, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bersemu merah.

"Hae~ Lagipula, mengapa kau membuat peraturan seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan bahwa Lee Hyukjae hanyalah milik Lee Donghae seorang. Tak ada yang boleh menyentuhmu, chagi. Terutama si Siwon kuda yang terus mendekatimu karena tak ada Kibum" ujar Donghae.

Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya saat mendengar penjelasan yang dilontarkan Donghae. Tanpa diketahui oleh Hyukjae, ia telah membuat Donghae semakin tak tahan untuk menyantap dirinya.

"Tapi, Hae~ Kau bisa berbicara dengan Siwon, tak perlu membuat peraturan seperti itu. Aku… Aku… A-aku malu jika member lain mengetahui semua kebiasaan-kebiasaan yang kita lakukan. Hal itu akan menjadi bahan untuk menggoda kita. Dan aku tidak menginginkan hal itu. Aku terlalu malu untuk mendengar semua hal yang kita lakukan dari mulut mereka… Hae~" rengek Hyukjae.

"Tapi kau harus mematuhi semua peraturan yang kubuat, arasseo?"

Hyukjae terdiam. Aish~ Tidak ada pilihan lain.

"Ne, arasseo…"

"Nan neomu saranghae Lee Hyukjae. You're mine forever" ucap Donghae sembari mencium puncak kepala Hyukaje.

Hyukjae mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Donghae lembut.

"Nado saranghae Lee Donghae. You're also mine forever" ucap Hyukjae sembari mencium pipi Donghae dengan lembut.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

* * *

><p>xD<p>

Annyeong, yeorobun...

Akhir saya memutuskan ntk kembali ke FFn tercinta

Well, sebenernya sih udah lama pengen balik, tp saya mengurungkan niat tersebut

Bagaimana?

Ini FF yg aku buat setelah cukup lama vakum dr dunia FF

Well, sebenernya ga jg sih

ini tergolong FF lama, yah baru bulan kemaren bikinnya dan aku share di FB :)

Sekian, saya mengharapkan comment dr kalian

Kalo ga, yah paling aku ga share FF di FFn lg ;)


End file.
